Darkness(antisepticeyexreaderxdarkiplier)
by andreana.meghesan
Summary: A weird oneshot.Reader wakes up in a dark room her thoughts run wild,then a weird man glitches closer and I guess you should read it if you really wanna cause I an bad at summaries.


**_Authors note:I do not own any of the charecters below._** ** _I should say my native language is not english,this is written very late at night and is probably full of mistakes.I apologize and I hope you enjoy._**

I woke up in a dark room,a taint rotten smell pierced my nose.I stood up and gazed around the empty room.Blackness souronding me,and I felt a bit out of breath almost as if it was squizing the ait out of the room.It sank it's teeth in every little crack carefull to shroud it all.

I was so ubnormaly calm I felt my heart pumping out of my chest,my breath shaky.I was afraid,but of what there was nothing here there was nothing in the darkness.I was all alone,was that the scary part the loneliness the cold that shrouded my mind.The fact that even if I closed my eyes I would see the same thing...NO...if I closed my eyes I would be faced with a monster,the one buried in my head raking across my skin tring to get out and nearly succeding.It sinks it's claws in my heart causing me pain,in my stomach and my head.I learned how to keep it out.How to ignore it, _But it keeps coming back..._ **WHY** doesn't it just leave me alone.I hear a chuckle ringing in my ear and I am taken back it sounds so familiar.And the someone granbs my hair yanking me up.He grabs my chin forcing me to stare it cold black dead eyes.Is he expecting me to scream?To fight back?I don't care anymore he throws me across the room and I hit one of the walls breaking it slightly.My back hurting I lift my head of the ground glaring at him as he let out a high pich chuckle, _his voice it sounds so familiar._ He starts walking toward me slowly,making strong noises with his shoes.I force myself to look up,but instead I caugh,and my arms give out I hit the ground hard and I feel tears clawing their way out tring to escape,but I hold them back I learned how a long time ago.The room begins to light up and I am faced with a tall figure,dark green hair,weird green eyes.I am not saying his iris was green no his iros was a dark blue and the rest of his eye was as green as his hair.He had large hands ending in blood red claws,but I could only stare at the large cut on his throat it had been sown back,but how.He glitched closer to me,grabing my long hair.

 **"Do you"** he paused and glitched a bit it was all very weird." **Do you know who I am little girl?"** he ended chuckling a bit at the end.

"I saw you before you're Anti!Why are you here?Don't you know I have my own demons that tourment me?WHY?"I yell at the end and finally let a tear roll down my cheeks.Anti simply stares,he says nothing.He seems unmoved.I scramble up desparatly tring to sit up.I cough once more and blood spills out.I settle my hand on my stomach griping it tightly.

 **"Did I do that?"** he asks tilting his head sideways.I glare at him,but I do not answear.I just lye in my pool of coughed up blood trying not to break down.

"No."I fannaly say in a meek voice.He kneels next to me and looks at me.

"What...do...you...WANT?"I ask once more finally begining to be annoyed.

He grabs the side of my face,gently raking those claws agains my skin.He smiles and for once it doesn't seem threatening.He places his other hand on my hip and pulls me in hugging me. _Wha..what the hell..why is he?Isn't he sopposed to be the bad guy?_

He breaks the hug and lifts me up carring me bridal style towards a stump _.Where did that come from?_ He lays me down and I immediatly sit up with a bit of my refound energy.

" **You're tough."** I look at him suspiciosly as he sits next to me.I scooch a bit further away,but he follows.

"Thanks I guess."I answear as I tug at my wound.

 **"What happened to you?"** he asks placing one of his hands on my waist again sending a shiver down my spine.

"Huh I met your friend."he immediatly takes his hand of me and looks a bit weirdly at me.

 **"He is not my friend!"** he hisses.

I back away putting more distance in bettween us,but he jumps.He scraches at my neck and I let out a yelp as I try to fight back.He knocks me of the log and I scramble to put as much distance in between us as posible.He starea at his hand blood staining it.

 **"No,NO!"** he screams looking at me.His eyes fully black now.I try to get up,but my wound won't allow it.I sigh and slump waiting for him to hurt me again after all everybody does.I muster up the courage to look up at him.He is pulling on his hair from both sides.

 **"I won't STOP,no Stop!"**

Only now does a sudden realization hit me. _Where the fudge am I?_ the voice in my head answears loud and clear. ** _My dear you are asleep!_**

 _You again get out of my head!_

 ** _Now why would I do that my dear?I have you both where I want you!_**

 **"I am not your partner anymore Dark!Do you hear me?Of course you do!Come out or are you to afraid to?"**

A soft,breeze brushes past me,carrying a black sort of smoke.It becomes harder to breath and the smoke clears away to reveal a man.A bit shorter than Anti,but he seems stronger he has strong muscles and is wearing a dark suit.His hair covering one of his eyes. _He ..he hurt me.What does he want?_

My train of thought is quickly interupted by Anti's glitching.

 **"Leave her alone!"** Anti yelled toward Dark. **"Can't you see she was already in pain before?"**

 ** _"I do not care for such things.As far as I am concerned she is of no use.Why did she even come here?This is an argument that WE were supossed to settle!"_**

 **"I'll setlle it right now!"** Anti growled and dark clouds started to form around dark the same weird smoke.Anti glitched away dodging them as he giggled dissapiaring for good.He appeared next to me,low to the ground." **Press that red b...** a hard metal bar comes flying towards us but Anti catches it.I look around searching for what I am asuming would be a red button.. _Bingo.._ I move closer as things are being thrown and shattered _Where are those even coming from?_ I ait next to a red button and Anti nods my way Dark notices this.

 ** _"No don't you dare.I can help you!"_** I smile and stick out my tongue at him as I press the button.The last imige I see is Anti smiling. _Oh god did he trick me?Did I fall for another gag?_

I wake up dreanched in sweat,and I pant heavily.I check my chest and waist looking for the wound it's not there anymore. _Was it a dream?It seemed...It felt so real._

I was beginig to calm down my breath,but I still felt my heart pounding.I heard the door squick a little and he opened it.I let out a small yell,before realizing it was just Mark.

"Hey what's wrong?I heard strange noises.Are you ok?"he asked sitting on the couch next to me.

"I'm fine.Just a bad dream!"

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"I'd rather not.Thanks anyway."He hugs me gently before geting up and leaving.Just as he is about to close the door he looks back at me.

"Do you want me to stay with you?"I give him a playfull smile and his worried look vanishes."I can sleep on my own thank you."he nods and closes the door.I drift of back to sleep.

I find myself in a meadow rhis seems so much more cheerfull.I spot Anti sitting on a log. a buterfly rests on one of his long slender fingers and he watches it closely.I sit at a bit of a distance just as the insect flies away.

 **"You're back?So soon?"** he asks and I nod.

"Is this the same place?"

 **"Yes and No it shifts."** I don't even notice him sliding closer to me,he takes my chin and guides me down.Allowing me to rest my head on his lap.He plays with my hair and I feel weird.

I sigh as I wake up.I grab my phone checking the time,it glitches slightly,but it has happened to me before.I slidefrom under the cover and head to the kitchen.Where I see Wade,Bob and Mark having joly food time.

I sit down and look at them.The nightmare,followed by that dream from last night still seemed very clear,but I pushed them aside.

"So what are we doing today guys?"


End file.
